A Not So Perfect Life
by CrazySpirit123
Summary: Sort of a prequel to my other Story The X-Spider. What Megan's life was like before the the X-men and how she got there. Her not so perfect life, is about to begin. One-Shot


Ok so this is sort of a prequel to my other The X-Spider. I hope you all like it.

* * *

**A Not So Perfect Life **

Megan Rodgers was awaken by sunlight hitting her eyes. They opened slowly, and she gave a low yawn. She sat up in her bed and looked around smiling. What more could a girl ask for? Her parents were rich, she got everything she wanted, and nothing could go wrong.

"Megan get up!" shouted her little sister, as she stormed into her room Never mind that last statement.

"I'm up! Now get out of my room!" Megan shouted at her.

The young girl stuck her tongue out at Megan and left. The girl's name is Katie Rodgers, and she was about fourteen years old.

Megan climbed out of bed and gave another yawn. She dragged herself to her drawers and took out her usual clothes. A white tank top that was sort of made of a lacey materials, jean pants, and sandals. She brushed her long black hair, and put it up in a loss bun, leaving some strands down.

She walked downstairs and smelled something delicious. She walked into the kitchen and saw there housekeeper, Ginger, standing at the stove.

"Good morning Ginger." Megan said.

"Morning missy." Ginger said smiling. Ginger was a kind hearted women that has been working for the Rodgers since Megan was a baby. She had a thick Irish accent, had red curly hair, and the greenest eyes Megan had ever seen. "Your parents be waiting for you in the dinnin' room."

"Thanks." Megan replied, and she walked out the swinging door that led to the dinning room. When she walked in she saw three others sitting at the long oak table.

"Ah Megan, your finally up." her mother said. Janet Rodgers, was a women of high class. She loved gossip, clothes, and anything to brag about. She had long black hair, much like Megan, and the same Japanese sort of eyes.

"Morning Princess." said her father, while smiling at her. Now, Mark Rodgers, was your normal business man. He loved his daughters very much and spent almost anything on them.

"Hey Mom, dad." Megan said while sitting down. "Can I borrow one of the cars to go to Shannon's pool party today?"

"Well...I don't know." Janet said. "Who else is going to be there?"

"Oh you know the usual. Shannon, of course, Denise, Tina, Franky, Tim, Jessica, and all the others."

"Well I suppose..." Janet said sounding reluctant.

"Oh let her take one, Janet. It's not like we're going to use all of them today." Mark said. "You can borrow the....hmm....silver Mercedes, ok?"

"Ok, thanks dad!"

"How come she gets to go to a party, and I'm stuck at piano lessons?" Katie whined.

"Because you wanted to take piano lessons, remember?" Janet said.

Katie huffed, crossed her arms, and leaned back into the chair.

* * *

"Bye Mom! Bye dad!" Megan shouted, though hardly anyone could hear. Sometimes having such a big house wasn't that great...

She ran down the stairs, and through the living room where she saw Katie sitting and watching the big screen tv. There was a bunch of kids, well teenagers, that were battling a giant robot. They all seemed to have super powers or something.

"Hey Katie. What show is this?" Megan asked, staring at the tv.

"The news." Katie stated.

"The news?"

"Yeah, see the icon thing in the corner. They found some freaks with powers or something battling a robot. It's so cool."

Megan stared at the screen some more. There was a girl with red hair that was...flying! A girl just walked through a car! What the hell is this?

"Uh...Mom!" Megan shouted up the stairs.

Her parents walked into the room, looking at papers. When they looked up at the television, they both gasped.

"What in the world..." her mother said.

Soon the reporter came on the screen, talking about mutants, there powers, and how dangerous they were....

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_Ok, this is my first time ever writing in one of these. I got you or it for my birthday today. Can you believe it, I'm seventeen! My parents are even talking about getting me a car. But since we about five already, there just give me one of those, I suppose._

_Well, it's been about two months since the discovery of mutants. I'll tell you, I was really freaked out. I mean, a bunch of teenagers with super powers? That's enough to send the whole city of New York to the hills. Can you believe it! Those mutants are in Bayville! That's only about a four hour drive from here. Its kind of cool though, in a weird, creepy kind of way._

_Well today we're going to my grandmothers house. It kind of stinks. Don't get me wrong, I love nana, but she always gives my the same thing for my birthday... a hand made sweater. I mean, sure its cold out, but I wouldn't be caught dead in one of her sweaters. Can you imagine? Me, fashion queen of West Side High, in a ugly sweater? Please, the only reason I'm popular is because one: I'm rich, two: my fashion sense, and three: my looks! Yes, I know it's low, and wrong, but it's true, I'm willing to except it. I mean seriously, what could go wrong in life? It's absolutely perfect. I just hope it stays that way.  
_

_Well we're leaving for nana's, so I gotta go. Write to ya later (he he)_

_Megan

* * *

_

"Now remeber be on your best behavior." Mark said to his two children. They stood in front of a big house, just outside New York.

"Yes, daddy." said Megan, and Katie. Mark smiled, and rang the door bell. After a few moments a old women, dressed in a blue dressed opened the door.

"Is that my little Markey?" The women asked.

"Mom." Mark said, while kissing her on the cheek. "How have you been?"

"Fine, fine. Now let me see the birthday girl." Nana replied, while pushing away her smiling son. She walked up to Megan and gave her a hug, "Oh dear, your either growing or I'm shrinking."

Megan laughed, "Hi nana."

"You don't have any of those nasty mutants at you school, do you hunny. I heard they're going to some school."

"No nana. They're in Bayville."

"Oh that's good, that's good. I wouldn't what my little angel in trouble."

"What am I?" Katie said, while crossing her arms, "Chopped liver?"

"Oh dear! I'm sorry hunny." Nana said, while hugging the younger girl. "Lets go inside shall we. They followed the older women, inside the house, down the hall, and into the sitting room. "I have a surprise for you, Megan." Nana said.

'Oh great, here comes the sweater.' "Really? What is it?" Megan asked, putting an a fake smile. Nana smiled, and handed her a white box wrapped in a ribbon. Megan opened it and...gasp it was a sweater. "Oh Nana, its beautiful." Megan said. Her being one of the best actresses at school made it sound...truthful.

"Look inside the pocket dear." Megan raised an eyebrow, and looked at the pocket that was in front of the sweater. She carefully placed her hand in it, and felt a two pieces of paper. She took them out and looked at them. She shrieked.

"Oh My god! Nana...theses are...I can't...oh my god!" she said. The papers were two tickets to the Simple Plan concert next weekend. Megan was jumping off the walls. She loved the band, she's been trying to get tickets for weeks. She was so excited but then....why was her head hurting all of a sudden. Megan stopped jumping and held her head_. 'God it hurts so much....'_ she thought.

"Megan? Megan are you alright?" her father asked. Megan fell to her knees still holding he head, eyes closed. _'Talk quieter dad! Go away, the pain just won't go away....'_ Suddenly the lights started to flicker.

"What in the world..." Nana said.

'_What are they talking about...'_ Megan opened her eyes, only to have her Nana shriek at her. '_What is it?'_

"Her...eyes..." Katie said, pointing at Megan. '_What are they talking about?'_ There was a bunch of breaking sounds. Glass flew everywhere. The light bulbs had exploded, but it was still bright.

"Mutant!" Nana shrieked, "My granddaughter...a mutant? The lights died down, and Megan lay on the ground, with a massive headache, and felt very weak. Her father grabbed her arm, and pulled her up, then he continued to drag out of the house to the car. Her mother and Katie followed behind.

Her father opened the car door, and pushed her inside. Soon they were off to the house in silent, but Megan could see her father sneering in the mirror.

'_Oh no.....'_

When they got to the house. Her father dragged her out of the car into the house, and to her room. He gently pushed her in, and closed the door.

'_What's going on? What happened to me? What's happening to me?'_

Megan got up off the floor and curled onto her bed.

* * *

"I got the reading just outside New York." Xavier said, to Logan. Logan nodded, and turned the corner. They were on there way driving to a town called Greenwood. It was just outside New York, and it was where a young girl's powers seemed to have manifested.

"Why are we in such a hurry Chuck?" Logan asked.

"Because I believe this girl is not growing up in a...mutant friendly environment."

"Who is now a days?" They came up to a big, brick house. Xavier wheeled up tot he door and knocked. Logan walked up behind him and growled. Slowly an old women opened the door staring at them.

"May I help you?" the women asked.

"Yes I would like to talk to you, please." Xavier said.

"Oh very well." said the women, she let them in and they followed her into the living room, where pieces of glass could still be seen. "Excuse the mess."

"It's quite alright. Actually I wanted to talk to you about a girl..." Xavier began.

"Which one? Katie? Or...M...Megan..." the women said in a strained voice.

"A Megan Rodgers."

"Oh...her....wait a moment, you are that Charles Xavier man, that teaches the muties." said the women, her voice growing cold.

"Yes, and Megan..."

"Is a dirty little mutant! Look at what she did to my house." the women shrieked, waving he arms at the glass.

"Is she here now?" Logan asked, or rather growled.

"Of course not. As soon as the girl calmed down they went home."

"Home where?"

"Why would I tell you? So you could to train her with the other freaks? She's better off where she is, now please be on your way gentlemen." said the women.Xavier sighed, while Logan growled, and they left the house.

"What do we do now Chuck?"

"I suppose wait until she uses her powers again." Xavier answer.

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_It's me. Yes I know I haven't written in a long time, but I lost you in the clutter of my room. Well many things are different. For one thing I am not allowed out of my room. Good thing I have my own bathroom. My parents have told my friends, their friends, Katie's friends, and everyone else that I am at a boarding school in England. They have also put about 20 locks on my door, and a doggy door for food and drinks to go in and out. I can't fit through it, believe me I've tried. Now I know how Harry Potter felt, huh. But at least he had his rescuers to get him out. I have no one._

_I guess you're my only friend now. I mean its been two months since that whole incident, and my family hasn't said more then two words to me. The lights start to flicker on and off sometimes, I know its me. I know I'm a mutant. And...I'm scared. What if I never get out of here? I've even...I've even thought about...killing myself. But I figure, what's the point? I'm probably going to die of starvation anyway._

_I found a picture of myself today, a picture taken before my the incident. I was pretty. I realize that now. I compared myself in the mirror, to the picture. I'm scared at the difference. I'm all skin an bone now, literally. I weighed myself on the scale in my bathroom. I'm 78 pounds. 78. I didn't even weigh that when I was thirteen. My hair, it just sits there, lifeless. Not like how it use to be. My eyes. That's what scared me the most. In the pictures my eyes were bright, full of life. But now...they seem so dull, like I'm dead. I guess in a way I am. Dead. They only time I get to see outside is through my windows, but those are barred up now. My parents said it's a good thing my windows look out towards the back of the house, that way no one can see me._

_No one can see me. It's true. I'm held hostage in my own house, own room, own body. It's depressing. New York is depressing, I want out. I need to get out. I've gotten rid of my Simple Plan CD's and posters and everything. I blame them. Maybe if I wasn't so excited to see them, the whole thing never would have happened._

_I'm like a Damsel in Distress. But I have no knight in shining armor. No Prince Charming. No...family, I guess. My father, the man who use to call me his Princess. The man who said nothing could make him hate me. But something did. It was me. My fault, all mine. I've ruined, my life, my family's life, I've ruined everything._

_I'm scared. Like I've said so many timed before. I'm scared. I feel so weak, I don't even know how I can write right now. It's probably because, the thought of still having someone to talk to, or write to in this case, gives some strength. I'm hungry. But I'm afraid to eat. Afriad I might eat it all at once, then have none when I really need it. I'm scared of myself. To look in the mirror, and find me looking back. I want to be someone else. Like in that song be Pink: Don't let me Get me. I know what she's talking about._

_I broke all the mirrors I have. Except the one in the bathroom. But other then that, they're gone. I'm glad. I was getting sick of seeing what happened to me._

_But that's always seems to be question now a days..._

_What is going to happen to me?_

Megan's hand shot to her head, when that familiar pain came to her head, the pen she had been using dropped to the floor. '_Not again.....'_ Megan cried out, and the lights started to flicker, now more violently then ever. '_Please stop....'_ Pounding could be heard on her door.

"Stop it!" came Janet's yell.

"I can't......" Megan whispered.

"I said stop it!"

Megan cried out a gain, a piercing pain shot through her. She started to cry. Tears running down her face. Pain shot through her again, and then she saw darkness. She fell onto her bed, fainting.

* * *

_'Logan get the X-Van.'_ Xavier said telepathically to Logan.

He wheeled out of the Cerebro room, and found Logan ready in the garage. They drove to New York, in front of a bid Mansion.

"Nice place." Logan said. They went up to the door, and rang the bell. A Women with red hair, wearing an apron opened it.

"Aye." she said, in an Irish accent.

"Hello, I am Professor Xavier, and this is Logan." said the Professor.

"Oh you be de man with the Mutants, aye." asked the women.

"Yes..."

"Thanks be to lord. Please follow me." said the women. They followed into an elegant room full of antiques, chairs, and a cofee table. "I'll get the Mr and Miss."

"She seems...nice." said Logan as the women left. Soon a woman and man walked into the room.

"Hello, I am Mark Rodgers, and this is my wife Janet. My I help you with anything?" said the man.

"Actually we're here to see a Megan Rodgers." said Logan.

"Here? What on earth for?" asked Janet. "Besides she's in England right now..."

"Listen lady, we know she's here." growled Logan.

"Oh you most be that Professor, right." said Mark, 'They one with the mutants."

"Oh is that so." said Janet, "Fine if you want to see the little freak then follow me." Janet and Mark walked up a grand stair case, while Logan helped Xavier. They went down a long hall way tell they came to a door with many locks, and a dog door.

"What's this?" Logan asked.

"This is the girls room." said Janet.

"She's a teenage girl, not a monster."

"She's a mutant, I see no difference." she said. Mark finished with the locks and opened the door. The inside was dark, there were two broken mirrors, clothes here and there, an empty soup bowl, and the bathroom door was open.

Logan and Xavier went in and looked around. "What the hell." Logan said when he spotted a bundle on the bed. A girl was laying there, unconscious. She was very pale, her bones were showing, her hair was in dangles, and she looked...sick? Logan picked her up, only to find that she was as light as a feather. He carried out the door. Mark stopped him.

"Are you taking her?" he asked. Logan growled a yes."Will she.....be alright?" Concern slightly showing in his eyes.

"She's better off with us then here." Logan replied, and continued to carry her down the stiars.

"We have many things to discuss." Xavier said to the two adults in front of him.

* * *

Megan awoke with a massive headache. When she opened her eyes, she was immediately blinded by a bright light. She put her hand in front of her face to block it, and looked around. She was in a hospital type place.Suddenly the door opened and a ape like creator walked in. Megan gave a loud piercing scream.

"Please," said the creator, "Calm down." he walked towards her.

"Get away!" Megan shouted, She grabbed one of the pillows she was leaning on, and threw it at him. Of course a pillow really didn't do anything.

"Please I will not hurt you." said the creator. Something in his voice made Megan calm down. She leaned back one the one pillow she still had.

"I am Hank McCoy." said the Creator.

"Megan...Megan Rodgers." she replied hestiantly. She looked around some more. "Where am I?"

"In the med lab at Xavier Institute." came a voice. Both Hank and Megan turned to see a man wheeling into the room in a wheelchair. "I am Professor Charles Xavier."

"How did I get here? What's going on?" Megan asked.

"I brought you here. I hope that was alright."

"I guess, It's better then being in that room."

Xavier smiled. "I would like to talk to you, Megan. About your powers...."

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_I apologize yet again for not writing sooner, so many things have happened. This will be my last entry. See I don't need you anymore. I know it sounds mean but, here at the Institute, I have real friends who understand me. I hope you understand._

_I've been here for about 5 months now. I love it. The Professor is great. Sort of like an uncle or something, you know. He helped me get more control over my powers, so I don't have those pain attacks anymore. Did I tell you what my power is? I can create and manipulate light atoms, or whatever. So far I can make the room get brighter ( My eyes seem to glow yellow.) And make it darker, (My eyes glow black. Weird) The Professor says that I probably will be able to do more stuff to. Like see in the dark, shoot a ball of light atoms at something. But I can't yet though, he says I just need to practice._

_Logan or Wolverine as some call him, is...can't really describe him. We've gotten pretty close though. He told me that's its hard, to have the people you trust most to betray you. But you've got to let the people who care to help you get over it. I guess he was talking about him and the other X-Men, but its hard. How can the people who care help me, when they were also the ones who betrayed me?_

_My two roommates or cool, they've become my best friends. Rogue is a year older then me. She's sort of like a goth, dark mysterious. She comes from Mississippi. Her power and memory absorption, so she can't have skin to skin contact. I feel kind of sorry for her, but I have a feeling she'll be able to control it. Let me tell you, in the beginning we hated each other. But now we seem to have a better understanding of one another, and we're a lot closer. Kitty Pryde. Well she's a valley-girl. She loves pink, and shopping. She says the word 'like' a lot. Well you can guess how different the two are, but they're best friends. It's great._

_The others are Scott Summers, Jean Grey, and Kurt Wagner. Scott's kind of a military wanna be. He's also the leader, go figure. Jean Grey seems to be a little miss perfect, but she's still really nice. She and Scott are going out, no surprise there. Kurt...I felt so bad. When we first met his image inducer was off, I was so freaked out I punched him. He still won't let me live it down._

_The new recruits are very...hyper. I wondered since I came here later then the new recruits, why was a an X-Men? The Professor said its more about maturity, and age, and all that. Well I understand that. I mean Bobby can act like a complete numbskull. But Amara's cool, and Jamie is a sweetie. Ray is very...crazy, while Roberto is cool yet thinks a little high of himself._

_You won't believe what we have to wear. Spandex! Ugh can you say 'Weggie'. But mines kind off cool. I like it. Its better then Jean's anyway._

_Well that's all I really have to say._

_The X-Men, my new family.

* * *

_

Yep that's it. I hope you all liked it. Please review and tel me, thanks.


End file.
